The following studies are proposed for the coming year: 1. Using a radioautographic procedure, determine the effect of morphine sulfate on incorporation of 3H-1-lysine into regenerating neurons of the facial nerve nucleus as compared to non-regenerating neurons; 2. Study the effect of morphine sulfate on neuronal regeneration in the facial nerve nucleus by electronmicroscopy; 3. Study the effect of prenatal exposure to methadone on the growth of the cerebral and cerebellar cortex and on growth of subcortical neurons in the brainstem and spinal cord from birth to 28 days of life; 4. Determine the effect of prenatal exposure to methadone on the levels of biogenic amines in fore and hindbrain levels in the rat at day 1, 20 and 40. After completion of this study, we plan to initiate studies on amino turnover; 5. Investigate the effect of methadone on the incorporation of 3H-1-lysine into plasma and brain free amino acid pool, brain specific levels of acuumulation and incorporation and the incorporation of the amino acid into ventral horn, Purkinje and dorsal root ganglion neurons; 6. In conjunction with Dr. Cramer, investigate the effect of opiates on the distribution of calcium in the CNS and pituitary by electronmicroscopy, using a pyroantimonate procedure; 7. In conjunction with Dr. Pertschuk, determine if very prolonged exposure to morphine by pellet implantation will permit visualization of the opiate in neurons by an immunofluorescent technique developed by Dr. Pertschuk. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pertschuk, L.P., D.H. Ford, E.A. Rainford and D.J. Brigati, 1976, Localization of phenobarbital in mouse central nervous system by immunofluorescence. Acta. Neurol. Scandinav. 53:325-334. Pertschuk, L.P., J.H. Sher and D.H. Ford. 1976 A morphological comparison of the regional distribution of methadone in human and rat brain as demonstrated by immunofluorescence. Drug and Alcoh. Dep. 1:247-254.